youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MathasGames
Mike Martin, better known online as MathasGames, is an American gaming YouTuber who often collaborates with Northernlion, RockLeeSmile and BaerTaffy. Games Played * 7 Days to Die * Age of Wonders 3 * A Hat In Time * Alien Isolation * All Walls Must Fall * Always Sometimes Monsters * Art of War * Astroneer * Attack on Titan: Wings of Freedom * Banished * Batman - The Telltale Series * Battle Brothers * Battlerite * Beat Cop * Beholder * The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Blade Ballet * Blood Bowl * The Bunker * Cart Life * Cataclysm: Dark Days Ahead * Cities Skylines * Clustertruck * Conan Exiles * Corpse of Discovery * Crashlands * Crendorian Invitational * Crusader Kings * Crusader Kings 2 * Crypt of the Necrodancer * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition * Dark Souls 3 * Darkest Dungeon * Darkwood * Dead by Daylight * Deadbolt * Dishonored * Dishonored 2 * Divinity Original Sin 2 * Don't Starve! * Don't Starve: Shipwrecked * Dying Light * El Dorado * Elite: Dangerous * The End is Nigh * Enter the Gungeon * The Escapists * The Escapists: The Walking Dead * The Escapists 2 * Europa Universalis IV * The Evil Within 2 * Evolve * Fallout New Vegas * Fallout 4 * Far Cry 4 * Faster Than Light * Faster Than Light: Advanced Edition * The Final Station * For Honor * The Forest * Friday the 13th * Game Dev Tycoon * Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series * Gauntlet * Getting Over It With Bennett Foddy * Grimrock * Guild Wars 2 * Hearthstone * Hektor * Heroes of the Storm * Hollow Knight * Hotline Miami 2 * Huniepop * Kerbal Space Program * Kholat * Killed in Action * Kingdoms and Castles * Kingsway * Kitty Powers * Lakeview Cabin * The Last Federation * Lethe * The Long Dark * Lost Initiative * Magic: The Gathering * Magicite * Metro 2033: Redux * Minecraft * Minecraft: Story Mode * Mondoid * Mother Russia Bleeds * Mount and Blade * Mr. Shifty * NEO Scavanger * Neverending Nightmares * NieR: Automata * Offworld Trading Company * Okhlos * Orwell * Outlast 2 * Owlboy * Oxygen Not Included * Papers, Please * Payday: The Heist * Payday 2 * Planetbase * Planet Coaster * Playerunknown's Battlegrounds * Prison Architect * Project Zomboid * Punch Club * Ready, Set, Game! * Reigns * Resident Evil VII * Rimworld Alpha 6 * Rimworld Alpha 7 * Rimworld Alpha 8 * Rimworld Alpha 9 * Rimworld Alpha 12 * Rimworld Alpha 14 * Rocket League * Rogue Legacy * Rust * Secret Hitler * Silence of the Sleep * SimCity * The Sims 4 * Slime Rancher * The Solus Project * SOMA * Spelunky * Spooky's House of Jumpscares * Starbound * Star Wars: The Forgotten * Star Wars: Resurgence * Stardew Valley * Stasis * Stellaris * Stranded Deep * Subnautica * Superhot * Super Meat Boy * Syndrome * Tekkit * Terraria * This War of Mine * Titan Souls * Titanfall 2 * Tropico 5 * Uncanny Valley * Undertale * The Universim * VA-11 Hall A * Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines * Vamire: The Requiem - Bloodlust * The Walking Dead * Warlock 2: The Exiled * Wealth of Nations * White Night * WWE 2K16 * XCOM 2 * Xenonauts * Yandare Simulator * Zafehouse: Diaries Chilluminati Mathas is also the host of the Chilluminati podcast where he, Jesse Cox and Alex Faciane discuss the paranormal (which is not to be confused with the Yogscast show of the same name) Subscriber Milestones *200,000 subscribers: June 21, 2017 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers